Lapin
' .. '''I think.. humans can be our friends! '' ー Lapin. — Lapin is one of the main characters in the story. the only etheria of the humans group,He is a probably 14 year old etheria boy, shy and kind. Sweet and shy, the only thing that overcomes your passion for cooking is your kindness and desire to help others, even with your clumsiness.'' Described as defective by etherias and sought Due to his clumsiness, Lapin wears several colorful patches, one of which is carefully placed on the nose. With your beloved friends, a etheria teenager can be a very good and cheerful conversationalist. ✦ '''Appearance ✦ He body is full of fur, soft and messy, harmless black eyes, rosy cheeks and slightly pointed fangs, and her ears are drooping. He wears women's and men's clothes just because he simply likes to wear dresses and cute things. Lapin's most striking feature of other characters is that he is a child etheria, but interesting is his own preferences for the taste of clothing. ✦ Outfi't ✦ ''He wears a wizard's outfit and very large hat. He also has a long {BETA} scarf wrapped around his neck and wears a pair of round glasses. Like an etheria, it looks different from humans, but that means nothing to it. The boy has his own mask, which is a totally different hare from his face as etheria, the reason for using it is not to be recognized among the other etherias. ✦ '''Personality ✦ Lapin is a kind-hearted Etheria who seems kind and optimistic about her teammates. Lapin also shows signs of affection for Beverly, Norman and Sater, because of her willingness to help him fulfill his escape. Unlike Beverly, it seems that he hates violence and prefers to resolve most conflicts with pacifism. Lapin is very confident in others. Lapin likes to bake cakes for his friends and seems quite disturbed to reveal his face like an etheria in front of his allies. Described as a faulty etheria, Lapin doesn't care about that, though it has nice friends! He always tries to help in any business and strives to be helpful. Also, during a failed situation, he was really worried about his loved ones, which can be seen the moment Lapin asked Beverly in the kitchen about Sater's position. Lapin is a very affectionate and friendly boy who uses his '' ''cooking and magic skills to prepare something delicious for friends as a beautifully decorated gift or to feed and see the happy smile of an important person from his large "dysfunctional family", so He does all the dishes in the house. Plus, he stirs a lot and stutters a lot, not to mention really about his clumsiness. Lapin's favorite food to bake is Cherry Pie. Despite Beverly's criticism, the bunny tries to go out and help his friends in a difficult incident, even though in terms of fighting he is very weak and can easily fall into the clutches of any creature. The boy is curious because during a conversation with Norman he was very interested in the news about the new survivor. ✦ Biography ✦ Like lapin on the cards, he looks like a very vulnerable etheria type. '' ''There is not enough information about his beginning of friendships with the group of humans. They treat him as a human just like them and not as an enemy, theories say that he may have been rescued or helped one of them and so can accept him as a human too. '' ''It can probably be related to one of the suit of spades, for in one scene there are a number of '' two '' fries discretely in the kitchen. ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ Norman Beverly stated that he is "overprotective", whether that means just for Lapin or for everyone, we don't know. We do know that he seems to be paranoid about his friends' safety including Lapin. ✦ Sater Not much interaction has been seen with Sater and Lapin, besides Sater calling him "carrots". ✦ Beverly Beverly sees Lapin as someone to protect. They're pretty affectionate with each other, but that being said, she is overprotective of him and has refused to let him go outside to face the risks of Heatherbound , which he dislikes. ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ '"Lapin" probably refers to the French word "Lapin", meaning bunny. ✦ Your favorite eve of the year is Christmas. '' ✦ ''He loves eating cookies hidden from Beverly. ✦ He dreams of being fearless and helpful to his friends. ✦ He always carries magic books and magic tricks. ✦ He is curious and adventurous. ✦ He hides several things in his huge hat. ✦ He wants to be a writer.